bloodheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Youi
Youi is the fierce warrior, who will beat up anyone that stands in her way. Personality Youi is quite violent and people who don't know her would refrain to her as merciless and cruel. When they then get to know her a bit more it would be her hot temper and heavy drinking they would point out. The truth is that Youi is like an onion. Or a lasagne if you must. She has got many layers of personality and hardly never shows all of the personalities to anyone. Towards most people it is her tough side that shows. She tends to be rather straightforward and is definitely not afraid of hurting people, with her words or actions. But the people who is close to her knows that most of her meanness is just a cover-up to protect her gentle soul. Youi has also got a good sense of justice and could never ever dream of doing something that seemed wrong to her, an ability that has often brought her into trouble with regards to her assassinating jobs. When it comes to love Youi always find herself lost without anything clue of what to do about it, so mostly she just sit around waiting for it to pass. To bad for her that her love to Yukimura never passed. She is very protecting towards the people she care about. Childhood As a child Youi was called Juliet Long and her mother and her were immigrants from America. When first pregnant, her mother had a dream about an old man telling her that her daughter would do great things in life and she had to travel to Japan and raise the child there. It seemed so real to her that she decided to do it and travelled across the world just in time to give birth to Juliet in a small Japanese village were she raised her wild hearted daughter. But when Juliet was in the age of 5 years or so, the village was burned to the ground by some evil Tokugawa soldiers. Alone in the world and afraid of dying she flied into a big and scary forest. She got lost in there and just as she thought things couldn't get worse a big, mad bear attacked her. Lucky for her, a small, red-haired, wildly looking girl with fluffy animal ears and a tail, came out of the blue and rescued her just as the bear was about to end her. The girl didn't know her own name, so as a thank you, Juliet gave her the name Shunron. The two girls lived rather happily together in the forest, untill one fatal day were the bear came back. The two girls got separated in their fight of survival, and Juliet ended up falling in the river almost drowning. But once again fortune smiled upon her and she was rescued by an old, friendly man. Her time at Master Panchu's house After rescuing Juliet, Master Panchu, brought her to his house and when she woke up he acclaimed her to be a property of his, since he had just found her drifting down the river like some old lumber. Next he told her to prepare for some hard years of training as he found her way to weak in soul and body. At first Juliet was very scared of the old freak, but as times went by he became more and more like a father to her. Living with Master Panchu included a hard scheduled day, since the old man was a man of discipline, and in his early years he had trained some of the greatest warriors. Everyday they would go down to the river to stimulate their minds, then some hard hours of physical training awaited and then at the end of the day the mind would once again get stretched. As a teenager Juliet was well known in many different disciplines of fighting and a better warrior than many full-grown men. At this point Panchu gave her the name 'Youi' as a proof of her many years of training with him. He then sent her out to find the man Yukimura Sanada as he would make Youis dream of revenge come true. And so Youi went to live with the Sanada-clan. Relationships *Yukimura - Youi loves Yukimura, even though she won't admit it at first, or well for the first many years, she fell in love with him the moment she met him as a teenager. Of course her relationship with Yukimura has evolved into something alot more than just a teenage crush through the years. Though she spends most of her time with him, dissagreeing with him and telling him of, she really sees him as one of the most brilliant people she knows, and he is perhabs the most trusted friend of hers. *Shunron - When Youi first met Shunron as an adult, she couldn't understand why Shunron couldn't remember her, and felt sort of hurt. But then she learned about Shunrons brain and her warm sister-like feelings for her returned immediately. Youi cares very much about Shunron and would proberly not doubt one minute to endanger her own life to safe Shunron if needed. *Kyo - When Youi first met Kyo she got horribly scared of him. She tried not to show it, but Kyo must have senced it anyway, since he saw her like a little annoying girl in the beginning. Which is ironic, being as Youi is much older than Kyo. But as the story went on, they accepted and respected each other more and more, and Youi now sees Kyo as a trustworthy friend, who she enjoys getting drunk with. *Kigai - Ever since Youi befriended Kigai she has look upon her as some sort of student of hers and she feels obligated to guid her and take care of her much like the original Sarutobi did for Youi when she first joined the Sanada-clan. However she has got no problem making Kigai do small favours for her. All the time. *Sasuke - Youi and Sasuke have a relationship not much unlike the relationship of a normal teenage girl and her little brother. They snap at each other all the time and call each other nicknames (monkeyboy, drukenhead, crybaby, retard and so on) but deep down inside they care for each other. *Saizo - Youi finds Saizo really annoying and tedious, and tends to just ignore what he says and do whatever she likes, since Saizo often tells her to straighten up and so. But they are friends what so ever. *The original Sasuke Sarutobi - Sarutobi was Youi's mentor and friend when she first joined the Sanada. At that time Youi would often just sit in her own corner starring at the wall, but Sarutobi helped her feel more welcome. He also cured her fright of heights once, by pushing her off a cliff. *Bontenmaru - Youi first met Bontenmaru on a mission where she had to deliver a message to him. However before she got to deliver the message, Bonten accidentally broke her foot. Youi got pissed and forced him to pay for her hotel stay or she wouldn't give him the message. They lived on the hotel just about two weeks and eventually they became quite fond of each other. When Youi could walk again, she gave him the message and left. Neither of them had any problem with the break up. When they meets in the Blood Hearts story they immediately becomes pals again. *Kosuke - Youi and Kosuke became friends very fast after Youi joined the Sanada-clan. Even though neither of them are very girly normally (Kosuke pretending to be Yukimura half the time and Youi... Being Youi) they become the ''most girly ''monsters the minute they start talking. They know pretty much everything about each other and talks about everything. Kosuke was the first person to know that Youi had a crush on Yukimura, due to a rather unlucky situation involving a drunk Youi and a Kosuke in Yukimuras clothing. *Master Panchu - ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Blood Hearts